


A Life in Pictures

by peetzahjoe



Series: Post-Midnight Swallows [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peetzahjoe/pseuds/peetzahjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lasey and Ryan find a box of Riker and Jeff's old pictures and they turn into bed time stories.</p><p>(In other words, pics on tumblr slap me in the face as being Riker and Jeff and I write short stories about them...eventually)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_Present day_ **

Riker and Jeff were in their bedroom, lying across their bed with their feet tangled together. Riker was looking over the script his director had given him recently while Jeff was reading Inheritance, his eyebrows scrunched together slightly. They could hear music coming from Lasey's room, as well as her and Ryan singing along together as they giggled. Then, they heard their door get nudged open before a slight chirrup sounded through the air as their cat, Samoa, jumped onto the bed. Jeff immediately reached out blindly and Samoa began purring loudly as she walked over to curl up at Jeff's side to get pet. Riker eyed the two of them out of the corner of his eye and smiled before shaking his head. Jeff looked back and then flicked Riker off with a slight smirk on his face.

Then, they both looked up as they heard Ryan let out an excited giggle. Ryan appeared in their doorway a few seconds later, his blue-gray eyes lit up in curiosity with a box held in his hands. Lasey appeared a few seconds later, brushing her dirty-blonde bangs out of her face.

“Lasey, what happened to your clothes?” Riker sighed as he took in his daughter's appearance. Lasey looked down at herself and shrugged. She was clad in just her bikini and Ryan snorted with laughter.

“I got hot,” Lasey giggled in response before climbing up onto the bed and reaching out to scratch Samoa's ears.

“Yeah. We're lucky she's not naked,” Ryan snorted as he shoved the box onto the bed before climbing up onto the bed as well, kicking his legs a bit since he was still a bit short for his age at ten. Lasey looked over at her younger brother and stuck her tongue out at him and he did the same in response.

“Maturity,” Jeff scolded before setting his book down on the bedside table before sitting up and crossing his legs. Samoa immediately moved into Jeff's lap and purred loudly. “Anyway, what's with the box?”

“We found it in Lasey's closet!” Ryan chirped excitedly as he shoved it towards his fathers and then pulled the lid off. Riker leaned forward to look into the box and immediately smiled as he saw it was full of pictures.

“Oh wow, I forgot about this,” Riker breathed as he pulled a picture out. Jeff nodded in agreement. Lasey crawled closer, plopping herself into Riker's lap and curling against his chest. Riker smiled down at her and shook his head before kissing the top of her head. Ryan crawled over as well, squirming his way between Riker and Jeff.

“Are all these pictures from high school?” Lasey asked as she looked down at the picture in Riker's hand.

“No. They're from throughout the years,” Riker replied.

“Do they all have a story?” Ryan asked as Jeff gently ran his fingers through Ryan's dark hair.

“Usually,” Jeff said as he rested his cheek against the top of Ryan's head.

“What about this one?” Lasey asked, grabbing a picture at random and showing it to her fathers. Riker and Jeff looked down at the picture and immediately smiled.

In the [picture](http://stiles-derpinski.tumblr.com/post/23639939562/ohmygod-it-is-riker-and-jeff-in-middle-school), Jeff was on Riker's back and Riker was leaned over slightly as he pushed his bangs out of his face as Jeff pressed his face close to Riker's. Riker had a hat on top of his head, threatening to fall off, and a hoodie which had been ever present in those days.

“We were thirteen there,” Riker finally said.

“Story?” Ryan asked, looking expectantly between Riker and Jeff. They both just smiled and then launched into the story.

**_May 2007_ **

“Auditions!” Carter yelled as he ran towards Riker and Jeff.

“Auditions!” Riker yelled back, throwing his hands into the air as Katie and Trish giggled and walked up to them as well.

“How did they go?” Katie asked.  Riker and Jeff looked at each other and then shrugged.

“Not sure we'll get the job,” Jeff finally answered.

“What? Why?” Carter asked.

“Well, when the director walked into the room to get us Jeff was on my back and we were brandishing paper swords as we sang Make a Man Out of You at the top of our lungs,” Riker snorted in response. Jeff giggled at that and then plopped down onto the swing behind him.

“Sounds like something you two would do,” Trish giggled as she sat down on the swing next to Jeff.

“What can I say? We got bored,” Jeff breathed out as he shrugged again. Riker nodded in agreement and adjusted his hat on top of his head.

“What was Miri doing while this was going on?” Katie asked.

“Mom was sitting in the corner reading a magazine,” Riker replied. “She is well adjusted to our insanity.”

“I would hope so,” Carter laughed. “Anyway, did the guy tell you when you would know if you got the parts or not by?”

“He said about a week or two. He had five other kids come in during the day today as well, and he said he has more tomorrow,” Jeff replied.

“Yeah. He said he wants to pick the kids he think will get along the best,” Riker added as he walked over to the play set and jumped up to grab hold of the monkey bars and then swing his legs up to wrap them over another one of the bars to hang upside down.

“I mean, that makes sense. You will be spending a lot of time together,” Trish said as she eyed Jeff, who was twisting around on his swing.

“Yeah, he's not gonna want to put kids together who are gonna go at each other's throats,” Katie agreed.

“True,” Jeff breathed as he finally stopped his swing and then shook his head. “Woo, that made me dizzy.”

“No way, Jeffry,” Riker said as he looked over at Jeff, who glared back in response and then stuck his tongue out at Riker, who smiled and shook his head before pulling himself up to sit on the bar he currently had his legs rested on. Katie eyed him and then shook her head before sitting down on a swing as well.

“You're lucky you haven't fallen off of the monkey bars yet and broken a bone,” Katie commented.

“He learned to be more careful after he fell off and broke his wrist when we were five,” Jeff commented. “I thought Curt was going to pass out with how bad he was freaking out.”

“Yep,” Riker agreed as he swung his feet back and forth. “Alyssa was so calm though.”

“Because she is the best big sister ever,” Carter snorted sarcastically. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as Katie and Trish giggled.

“At least it's not Arya. Arya would have been worse than Curtis,” Jeff breathed.

“Valid point,” Riker agreed. Jeff just smirked and nodded.

“Aw, I love Arya,” Trish giggled.

“I love her too, but she gets protective,” Jeff replied as he began swinging back and forth. Riker nodded in agreement.

“Just a little,” Riker added. Jeff looked over at Riker with one eyebrow raised sarcastically. Riker smiled widely and swung his feet back and forth.

“You give her too much credit,” Jeff finally said before going back to swinging. Riker snorted with laughter and Carter shook his head.

“I know I do,” Riker added before dropping to hang upside down again.

“Oh my god, please do not fall,” Katie whimpered. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes, not even bothering to try and fix his hoodie as it fell over his stomach. He didn't care as long as it wasn't his sleeves, because at this point in his life, not even Jeff knew he was cutting.

“I won't fall, don't worry,” Riker assured Katie as he grabbed at his hat before it could fall to the ground.

“Nice save,” Carter laughed.

“Thanks,” Riker replied as he smiled. Then, Riker eyed Jeff as Jeff got up and walked towards Riker with a glint in his eye. “Jeff. What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Jeff replied as he came to a stop in front of Riker with a smirk on his face.

“I don't believe you,” Riker said as he narrowed his eyes at his best friend.

“As you shouldn't,” Jeff replied before reaching out to start tickling Riker's stomach. Riker immediately let out a squeal and dropped his hat as he attempted to push Jeff away from himself.

“Oh my god, Jeff! Don't make him fall!” Trish squealed as she watched from behind her fingers.

“I won't, don't worry. I am strong enough to catch him if he falls,” Jeff replied as he continued to tickle Riker, who squirmed and tried to push Jeff away.

“I hate you!” Riker yelped.

“No you don't,” Jeff chuckled in response as he tickled around Riker's navel, knowing that was an extremely sensitive and ticklish area on Riker's body. Riker let out a high-pitched squeal and then somehow managed to flip over and topple onto the ground safely. Jeff let out a triumphant noise and toppled down on top of his best friend to continue tickling him.

“No!” Riker squealed out as he tried to shove Jeff off of himself with his hands and feet.

“This looks so weird,” Carter breathed out.

“Yeah, if someone passed by and didn't know these two well enough they would think it is something different,” Katie giggled in agreement.

“Whatever,” Trish added with a shrug as Jeff continued to tickle Riker as Riker squealed out.

“My-sides-hurt!” Riker gasped out as he continued to fight against Jeff.

“Don't care,” Jeff replied. Riker let out a squeal of protest, but then they both froze as Riker's phone started vibrating in his pocket.

“Whoa, what just happened?” Carter asked with raised eyebrows as he looked at his two friends.

“His phone is going off, goodness gracious, Carter,” Jeff huffed out as he rolled off of Riker and Riker pulled his phone out of his pocket. His eyebrows knit together as he saw the number and then answered it before putting his hat back on.

“Yeah, this is Riker...Uh huh. Yeah. He's here too...” Riker said, eyebrows knit together slightly as he glanced sideways at Jeff, who shrugged back. “ _What? Really?_...Oh my goodness, _thank you_!”

After a few more words, Riker hung up his phone and then let out an excited yell as he jumped up and began running around the park. Jeff, Carter, Katie, and Trish all watched him in confusion.

“Oh my god!” Riker screamed as he threw his hands into the air. “Jeff! Jeff! Oh my goooood!”

“What?” Jeff yelled as he threw his hands into the air in confusion. Riker came to a stop in front of his best friend and smiled widely.

“We got the parts! That was Jackson! He said all he knew is that he wanted us! _Aaaahhh_!” Riker exclaimed before taking off running again.

“Oh my god!” Jeff exclaimed before throwing his hands into the air and yelling too as he ran around the park as well. Katie laughed and pulled her camera out of her pocket to start taking pictures of her two friends as they ran around screaming happily at the top of their lungs.

“Oh my goodness, I wonder how long this is gonna go on for,” Carter breathed as he watched the two boys run around yelling happily.

“I dunno,” Trish giggled in response as they watched Jeff catch up to Riker and jumped onto Riker's back. Riker let out a yelp and then began giggling as he leaned forward slightly and then wrapped one arm beneath one of Jeff's legs as they continued to laugh.

“I can't believe this!” Riker exclaimed.

“Me either!” Jeff agreed before pressing his cheek to Riker's and almost pulling Riker's hat off. Riker just chuckled and then pushed his hair out of his face, neither of them really noticing that Katie was giggling and taking pictures of them.

“Best day ever,” Riker chuckled. Jeff hummed in agreement, happy to see his best friend smiling the widest he had seen since last year when Ryan had died.

“I can't believe we made it,” Jeff breathed, nuzzling into Riker's neck. Riker let out a happy sigh and nodded in agreement before turning to smile at Jeff.

“We made it,” Riker added as they both smiled widely and then kissed each other's cheeks.

**_Present day_ **

“So, that was when you guys found out you were gonna be on TV?” Ryan asked from where he was squished between Riker and Jeff.

“Uh huh,” they replied in unison. Lasey let out a small giggle from where she was still curled up against Riker's chest as he gently ran his fingers through her long hair.

“I think it's cute how you said you just ran around for ten minutes screaming,” Lasey said.

“That is how Daddy always reacted to something exciting,” Jeff snorted. Riker looked over at Jeff with one eyebrow raised as he smirked.

“Can I just bring up how you reacted to the Starkid concert tickets?” Riker asked.

“No you may not, because that is not appropriate,” Jeff huffed in response.

“ _Eeeew_ ,” Lasey and Ryan complained in unison. Riker and Jeff both laughed and then kissed their kids' temples.

“Now, c'mon. It's getting late. Bed time,” Riker said as he pat Lasey's back. She huffed out a stubborn breath and then shoved up from the bed.

“But I wanna look at more pictures!” Ryan protested as he sat up straighter.

“We'll look at more tomorrow, promise,” Jeff replied as he ruffled Ryan's hair and then carefully moved Samoa out of his lap in order to get up. Ryan just sighed and nodded in agreement. Riker chuckled and scooped up his ten year old son and kissing his cheek loudly. Ryan giggled and then nuzzled into Riker's chest as Riker set out to carry Ryan to his room.

“Lasey, _come on_ , shut the door when you're changing!” Riker exclaimed

“Why does it matter, Daddy?” Lasey asked in response. “It's not like none of you have seen me naked before! Heck, you changed my diaper as a baby and bathed me until I was six!”

“Doesn't mean we wanna see your developing boobs, Lase,” Jeff replied as he walked by Lasey's room.

“Whatever, Papa,” Lasey replied.

“Don't roll your eyes at me, little lady!” Jeff exclaimed.

“How do you know if I did? You weren't watching me,” Lasey said in response. Jeff just stuck his head into his daughter's room and narrowed his eyes at her.

“Because I know,” Jeff replied. Lasey just giggled and then walked over to kiss Jeff's forehead.

“I love you, Papa,” she added before skipping down the hall to Ryan's room where he was with Riker. “Daddy, can the pictures turn into our bedtime stories?”

“Yeah! We pick a picture and you tell us the story!” Ryan exclaimed excitedly, almost tripping over himself as he attempted to change into his pajamas.

“Sure,” Riker chuckled in response as he straightened up Ryan. Jeff just watched from where he was leaned against the doorway and shook his head.

“You kids are so easy to please,” Jeff breathed.

“Sometimes,” Lasey replied as she smiled innocently and then breezed past Jeff to head back to her room. Jeff rolled his eyes and Riker snorted with laughter before kissing Ryan's forehead and nudging him towards his bed. Ryan went easily and crawled under his blankets and curled up, arms wrapped tightly around his saber tooth tiger toy.

“She is your daughter, Jeffry,” Riker chuckled as Jeff stared after Lasey, who was now singing softly to herself in her room. Jeff just nodded in agreement before going to kiss Ryan's forehead.

“Night, Ryan,” Jeff breathed.

“Night, Papa, Daddy. I love you,” Ryan snuffled out a he got more comfortable underneath his blankets.

“Love you too,” Riker and Jeff replied before walking down the hall to Lasey's room.

“Night, Lase,” Riker said as he walked over to kiss her forehead.

“Night, Daddy,” Lasey replied.

“Be good. Don't walk out of your room naked in the morning, _please_ ,” Jeff said as he kissed her forehead as well.

“ _Lame_ , Papa,” Lasey giggled before climbing into bed. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Riker and Jeff replied before shutting her light off and walking back to their own room where Samoa was lying in the middle of their bed, purring. They both smiled and climbed back onto the bed and looked down at the box.

“This should be interesting depending on which pictures they choose,” Jeff breathed as they looked at a few of them.

“Agreed,” Riker chuckled as he leaned over to kiss Jeff softly. Jeff smiled against Riker's lips and then pulled away to put the pictures back in the box and then set the box on the desk in their room. Then, Jeff climbed back onto the bed beneath the blankets. Riker smiled and did the same, reaching over to pull Jeff against his chest. Samoa let out a small _meow_ and then climbed over to curl up in front of Jeff's stomach.

“Mmh, night, Rike,” Jeff breathed happily as he rested a hand lightly on top of Samoa's side.

“Night, Jeff,” Riker replied as he nuzzled into Jeff's neck as they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Present Day_ **

“Daaaaaaddy!” Ryan called out from down the hall.

“What?” Riker asked from where he was sitting at his desk. He heard a giggle come from his daughter and then what sounded like Ryan slapping her arm lightly.

“Lasey won't leave my room and she's naked!” Ryan replied. Riker sighed and pushed his bangs out of his face before walking towards Ryan's room. He stopped in the doorway to eye his children, who had frozen in their actions, hands stretched between each other. Riker raised one eyebrow as he leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest. Lasey and Ryan let their hands drop to their sides and shuffled in order to look over at their father, eyes down slightly.

“Come on now, Lase. You know you need to stop walking around naked. You're twelve, not two. There is this thing called puberty and development...” Riker started.

“ _Ew_!” Ryan and Lasey complained loudly in unison, causing Riker to chuckle.

“I've heard enough about puberty at school, Daddy, I don't wanna hear about it at home too,” Lasey added.

“Well then put some clothes on. And that means while sleeping too. It will not be pleasant if you start your period and are not wearing clothes of any sort,” Riker said.

“Oh my god,” Lasey breathed out, looking mortified. Ryan snorted with laughter then and scrunched up his nose before launching himself at Riker's legs.

“I won't have problems like that, will I?” Ryan asked, looking up at Riker with wide eyes.

“No, you have to deal with boners and wet dreams,” Lasey snorted as she walked passed Riker and Ryan to head to her room. Ryan's eyebrows pulled together and Riker sent a glare in his daughter's direction, though she didn't notice.

“Lasey Mariana,” Riker said. Lasey turned then to look at Riker and shrug.

“What? He will,” Lasey replied.

“I'm confused,” Ryan breathed, eyebrows knit together. Riker smiled slightly then and then pulled Ryan into his arms.

“You'll learn more when you get older,” Riker replied, pressing a loud kiss to Ryan's cheek.

“Yeah, and then you'll be grossed out because you'll realize what Daddy and Papa do,” Lasey snorted as she walked into her room.

“Oh my god, Lasey. Go get your skinny ass dressed before Papa gets home and punishes you,” Riker growled, nudging Lasey into her room a bit more and then closing her door as he heard her let out a laugh. Riker rolled his eyes and walked out into the living room, Ryan still in his arms.

“What does she mean, Daddy?” Ryan asked as he slid out of Riker's arms and then walked over to pet Samoa where she was curled up on the couch.

“Don't worry about it, Ry,” Riker replied as he leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Ryan's head. Ryan shrugged then and climbed up onto the couch to sit next to Samoa as she purred loudly and nudged into his touch.

“So, anything broken?” Jeff asked as he threw the door open, Macen behind him.

“Only my brain,” Riker replied as he walked over to press a kiss to Jeff's cheek.

“What did Lasey do today?” Jeff asked as Riker and Macen hugged each other.

“I haven't done anything!” Lasey exclaimed defensively as she walked into the room, still in the process of pulling her shirt on. Then, she noticed Macen and squealed before flinging herself at him. He chuckled and caught her as he kissed her cheek.

“Hey, little girl,” Macen added.

“I'm not little anymore, Macen,” Lasey protested as she scrunched up her nose and then slid out of Macen's grip before Ryan launched himself at Macen.

“Which is why my brain broke,” Riker snorted. Lasey smiled and rolled her eyes.

“ _Please_ , you already know I've learned about all that stuff. We just don't learn about what you and Papa do specifically because people are idiots,” Lasey replied as she hopped onto a stool by the kitchen counter and grabbed a banana.

“Oh my god, was she trying to ruin my baby boy again?” Jeff asked before pulling Ryan into his arms defensively.

“Don't worry. Daddy wouldn't let me. He tried to lecture me on puberty though and told me that if I was naked when I started my period it would be gross,” Lasey said as she took a bite out of her banana.

“It would be, trust me,” Macen snorted as he leaned against the counter. Lasey smiled and rolled her eyes. “Plus, I doubt your dads wanna see your boobs...nor does your little brother. It is not fun.”

“You would know,” Jeff snorted. Macen smiled slightly and nodded in agreement.

“Hell, I've seen Alyssa naked one too many times,” Riker said with a shrug.

“Only because of payback,” Jeff replied. Riker nodded in agreement and Macen shook his head at them.

“I still think Lily was the worst. I mean, I stayed clear of the dorm after the first few times I walked in on you two,” Macen said.

“Yeah, well, you're not Lilleth,” Jeff grumbled.

“I love Aunt Lily. I look up to her,” Lasey giggled.

“And now we know why you are the way you are,” Riker said as he pulled Lasey closer to his chest and kissed her temple. She just giggled and nuzzled into Riker's chest.

“I don't think I would ever walk in on people fooling around on purpose though,” Lasey added.

“Good,” Jeff told her as he ruffled her hair as he passed. Lasey smiled and Macen snorted with laughter and shook his head.

“The first time I met her was special,” Macen said.

“Especially since you were still adjusting to Jeff, Selena, and me,” Riker laughed. Macen nodded in agreement as Jeff smiled.

“What happened?” Ryan asked, expression curious.

“That is a story you can hear when you're older,” Jeff replied as he pressed a kiss to Ryan's temple before setting him on his feet. “Now go get in your pajamas. It's almost bed time.”

“We do another picture tonight?” Ryan asked.

“Yeah, can we?” Lasey asked, straightening up a bit.

“Sure. Go get ready for bed though, which means brushing teeth,” Riker said, nudging Lasey off of the stool she was sitting on.

“Yay!” Ryan exclaimed happily before scampering off to his room as Lasey giggled and followed behind to go to their shared bathroom to brush her teeth.

“What do they mean by pictures?” Macen asked as he leaned against the counter.

“Oh, they found a box of pictures from throughout the years in Lasey's closet last night,” Jeff replied as he walked around putting things away.

“Yeah, they decided they want us to tell them the stories behind each picture,” Riker added. “Apparently it is their bedtime stories now.”

“You're kidding me. You still read them bedtime stories?” Macen snorted. “Lasey's twelve for god's sake.”

“As long as they ask for one, we'll give them one,” Jeff replied with a shrug as he walked over to Riker and Riker wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed his forehead. Macen just laughed and shook his head.

“Your kids have you wrapped around their fingers,” Macen added. Riker and Jeff just shrugged.

“Daddy! Papa! We're ready!” Lasey called out.

“Can we cuddle on your bed again?” Ryan asked, appearing at the end of the hallway.

“Sure, Ry,” Riker replied as he leaned down to ruffle Ryan's hair. Ryan smiled happily and then flung himself at Macen's legs.

“You too, Macen!” Ryan added as Macen chuckled and scooped up the small ten year old.

“Alright, buddy,” Macen said as he followed them into Riker and Jeff's room. Lasey smiled and climbed onto the bed, box in hand. Macen tossed Ryan onto the bed, causing Ryan to giggle loudly before he rolled over to sit next to Lasey. Though, once Riker and Jeff sat down, Lasey climbed into Riker's lap again while Ryan crawled into Jeff's lap. Macen sat down at the end of the bed and held out a hand for Samoa as she jumped onto the bed in order to join the fun.

“Can I pick the picture since Lasey picked last night?” Ryan asked, looking up at Jeff.

“Sure,” Jeff replied as he tugged the box across the bed. Ryan smiled happily and then looked into the box before picking one out with a triumphant noise.

“This one!” Ryan squeaked, holding it up for Riker and Jeff to see. Lasey leaned over at well to look at the picture and practically crooned as she saw it. Riker and Jeff immediately snorted with laughter and looked over at Macen.

“What?” Macen asked, eyebrows raised. Riker just grabbed the picture and turned it for Macen to see the [picture](http://stiles-derpinski.tumblr.com/post/38924038411) which showed Riker and Jeff sitting side-by-side next to a lake, both of them without shirts on and Jeff's arm wrapped lightly around Riker's waist. Macen snorted then and pushed his hair out of his face.

“Why are you laughing?” Lasey asked, looking between the three adults.

“Because I took that picture during our freshman year of college,” Macen replied.

“Oo! Story time!” Ryan giggled happily. The three adults all exchanged smiles and then launched into the story.

**_March 2014_ **

Riker and Jeff were sprawled across a bed, legs and feet tangled together. The dark red curtains were closed over the window, giving the room a red tint since it was the middle of the day. Riker was still asleep, one hand pressed between his cheek and the pillow while his other arm was extended out towards Jeff. Jeff was simply watching Riker with tired eyes, fingers gently running over Riker's forearm and the faded scars there. There wasn't much noise in the house, other than Macen saying something every once in a while into his phone. Most people had gone to their rooms to pass out a few hours ago and no one had really come out yet.

Then, Riker's phone started ringing and he took in a deep breath, moving his hand and nuzzling into the pillow. Jeff smiled slightly and reached out to ruffle Riker's hair. Riker let out a stubborn noise before snuffling into the pillow and then turning his face slightly to peek up at Jeff from the pillow. Jeff chuckled and leaned over to kiss Riker's temple. Riker hummed happily then as he reached out and pulled Jeff closer to his chest. Jeff smiled and wrapped his arms around Riker's shoulders and kissed Riker's forehead.

“C'mon. I think that was Miri calling,” Jeff chuckled, swatting playfully at Riker's ass as Riker nuzzled into Jeff's neck.

“Noo,” Riker complained in response. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes before nudging Riker lightly. Riker hummed in protest and then sighed when he heard his phone start to go off again. “Meh, that is Mom.”

“I know,” Jeff replied, kissing Riker's forehead before shoving up from the bed and stretching his arms over his head. Riker just smiled to the side of his mouth as he watched Jeff and then picked up his phone.

“Hey, Mom...no, I was sleeping. We all took a break to take a nap because we didn't sleep much last night. _No_ , there was no drinking involved, and I wouldn't drink _anyway_...Jeff can do whatever he wants. He's gotten drunk without me before...Don't worry, Kamryn can't drink either so we watch over them...”

“What?” Kamryn asked loudly as she threw the door open and then tackled Jeff to the bed, causing him to yelp. Riker snorted with laughter and Jeff let out a groan as Kamryn giggled and then kissed Jeff's cheek loudly.

“No, nothing bad happened. Kamryn tackled Jeff to the bed, that's all,” Riker laughed into the phone. “Ah, yeah. Okay, hold on. Let me put it on speaker...”

“Who are we talking to now?” Jeff asked as he shoved Kamryn out of his lap as she continued to giggle.

“Riker! Jeff!” Darren's voice suddenly exclaimed.

“Hey, bud!” Riker replied as Kamryn immediately started cooing at him as she adjusted her position on the bed.

“Riker, how come you and Jeff didn't come home for your spring break?” Darren asked. “I was gonna show you all the pictures I have been drawing in class with Dalton!”

“Aw, well we missed out, huh?” Jeff asked.

“ _Duh_ ,” Darren replied.

“Whoa, Dar. I _heard_ you roll your eyes there. Sass, mister,” Riker laughed.

“Pff, whatever, Riker. Where do you think he learned it?” Kamryn asked as she smirked and shook her head.

“Jeff,” Riker replied.

“No way, I only influence Dalton,” Jeff said defensively.

“And who does Dalton hang out with this most?” Riker asked.

“Me!” Darren exclaimed excitedly from on the other side of the phone.

“Exactly,” Riker chuckled.

“Where did you guys go anyway? Mommy said you're not at school,” Darren said.

“We went to our friend Macen's lake house with him, Kamryn, Marissa, and Justine,” Riker replied.

“Ooooh. Are Macen and Kamryn together yet?” Darren asked in a loud whisper, since he had met the two of them over Riker and Jeff's winter break. Riker and Jeff immediately snorted with laughter and Kamryn sent them both a glare as she placed her hands on her hips.

“Nosy much, Darren?” Kamryn hissed out. Darren released a small squeak and then they heard a small clatter.

“I didn't know she was there!” Darren whispered out in alarm as Riker and Jeff continued to laugh.

“I still am, and even though you're only five I hope you just fell off your chair,” Kamryn replied.

“Hey! Be nice to my little brother!” Riker exclaimed defensively. Kamryn just gave Riker a sarcastic expression.

“That's what you get for getting a small child to join your side,” Kamryn hissed.

“You make it sound like we recruited him or something. After he met you and Macen he and Dalton came up to us and asked if you were dating,” Jeff told her. Kamryn just threw her hands in the air then and walked out of the room.

“So, they're not dating?” Darren asked.

“Not yet, buddy,” Riker chuckled in response. Darren let out a sigh.

“Too bad,” Darren added.

“We agree,” Riker and Jeff laughed in unison.

“Oh! Mommy is calling for me! Bye! I love you!” Darren exclaimed.

“Love you too,” Riker chuckled before they hung up.

“C'mon, guys! Bathing suits!” Justine exclaimed as she popped her head into the room, red hair falling around her face.

“Justin! Leave the gays alone!” they heard Marissa call out.

“Marissa, I can't leave myself alone,” Justine giggled out as she disappeared down the hallway.

“Justine, you know we call you guys lesbians now that we have Riker and Jeff!” Macen called out.

“Well, maybe I wanna be the only gay in your life again, Mac!” Justine called out in response.

“That would involve getting rid of your girlfriend as well!” Macen retorted as they heard him walking around in the kitchen.

“Fuck no. I quite enjoy the sex, thanks,” Justine replied.

“Thanks, Justin. Nice to know you like me just for sex,” Marissa snorted.

“It's okay. Sometimes I think that's the only reason Riker and Jeff are dating,” Kamryn giggled as she walked by the room.

“The amazing sex is just a bonus,” Jeff snorted in response as he got up and pulled out a bathing suit.

“It makes me slightly sad that Riker will never experience sex with a girl,” Marissa breathed as she walked by.

“Uh, why?” Riker asked as he changed.

“Because you're bi, duh. Now you will never experience the other side,” Marissa replied. “I've definitely experienced both sides.”

“Yeah, well I never will,” Riker snorted as he walked out of the room and into the living room.

“There will definitely be no threesomes. I'm not into sharing,” Jeff said as he stalked out of the room with his nose in the air.

“Neither am I,” Riker chuckled as he grabbed Jeff's waist and pressed a kiss to Jeff's cheek. Jeff just smiled and then turned to kiss the tip of Riker's nose.

“Coulda fooled me,” Macen snorted as he walked outside, camera in hand. Kamryn giggled and followed Macen out, reaching out to latch onto the neck strap of Macen's camera.

“Just because you've walked in on them doesn't mean they like sharing,” Kamryn said. Macen just smiled and rolled his eyes as the rest of them followed.

“That's just because you refuse to see the sock on the door,” Riker laughed as he sat down at the edge of the dock to stick his feet in the water.

“The first time there was no sock on the door,” Macen protested as he started taking pictures. Jeff just smirked and rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Riker.

“I don't have to worry about that. I have a single,” Justine giggled happily as she pulled her red hair into a ponytail.

“Yeah, and I luck out because Marissa is my roommate, so I practically have a single,” Kamryn said as she winked over at Marissa and Justine as she started to braid her long, strawberry-blonde hair.

“I'm never in my room. I'm quite sure at this point Elliot has forgotten I actually live there,” Jeff breathed out as he wrapped an arm loosely around Riker's waist.

“Doesn't matter. Oliver is always there anyway,” Riker replied as he leaned into Jeff's side. Jeff hummed in agreement, neither of them noticing that Macen was taking their picture.

“I still find it funny that Oliver believed Elliot when he said he was straight. I almost died when you guys told us that story,” Marissa said.

“Oliver was just too innocent for his own good back then,” Riker breathed out.

“Obviously,” Kamryn snorted as she sat down and stuck her feet in the water.

“Well, now I'm bored and gonna go in the water. Join if you feel the urge,” Justine said as she got up and then dove into the water. Jeff squealed as water hit him and Riker laughed before jumping in as well. Kamryn burst out laughing and followed suit, practically jumping onto Riker's back. Jeff let out a panicked squeal as Kamryn dragged Riker under, but they both came back up laughing. Marissa smiled and shook her head before walking up behind Jeff and shoving him into the water.

Jeff let out a squeal on the way into the water, but then pulled Marissa in once he came back up. She giggled and went willingly, easily swimming over to Justine and allowing her giggling girlfriend to pull her into an embrace. Macen just smiled and shook his head as he continued to take pictures of them as they all started goofing off.

**_Present Day_ **

“ _Aw_ , you guys were so much cuter back then,” Lasey giggled, scrunching up her nose as they finished the story. Then, she looked over at Macen and slapped his knee. “And I can't believe you hadn't gotten together with Kamryn yet!”

“Don't worry, it took them another half a year to get together,” Jeff snorted as he closed the box.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Lasey exclaimed. “That's worse than Daddy and Papa! And Daddy had to figure out that he even liked to mess with penis!”

“Oh my god, Lasey Mariana,” Riker hissed, clapping a hand over her mouth as Jeff snorted and Macen burst out laughing. Ryan's eyebrows just shot up and he looked between all of them.

“Sometimes I think Aunt Lyssa tells us too much,” Ryan stated before climbing off of the bed and then shuffling down the hallway towards his room. Macen immediately snorted with laughter and Lasey started to giggle uncontrollably as Riker and Jeff sighed. Then, Riker sighed and pat Lasey on the back.

“Go get ready for bed, you little menace,” he told her.

“Kay, Daddy,” Lasey giggled as she climbed off of his lap and skipped out of the room. Jeff watched her leave and then shook his head as he sighed. Macen continued to chuckle and then shake his head.

“You know, you guys should really go through this box and take out some pictures before those two get to them,” Macen suddenly said as he pulled the box closer to himself and popped it open. “I mean, do you want them to see something like [_this_](http://stiles-derpinski.tumblr.com/post/32341700119)?”

“Absolutely not,” Riker replied as he saw the picture Macen was holding up, which was a picture of he and Jeff lying across Riker's dorm bed. Both of them were shirtless and Riker's mouth was suctioned to Jeff's nipple while his hand was pressed firmly over Jeff's crotch and Jeff had his head thrown back with his mouth open in a slight _o_.

“You make a strong argument, Macen,” Jeff breathed as he grabbed the picture from Macen's hand and then immediately began shifting through the box to find any other pictures they didn't want Ryan or Lasey seeing. Macen just chuckled and shook his head.

“Daddy! Papa! Night!” Ryan suddenly called out.

“Yeah, yeah! We're coming!” Riker replied as he and Jeff both shoved up from their bed. Macen laughed even harder and shook his head again.

“Your children have you _whipped_ ,” Macen snorted. Jeff just flipped Macen off before walking down the hallway towards Ryan's room.

“ _Lasey_! Clothes or _closed door_!” Jeff exclaimed.

“Can't be tamed, ooo!” Lasey replied.

“Issues,” Riker breathed as he walked up to Lasey's room to see her dancing around inside her room wearing nothing, yet again. Lasey just giggled and smiled innocently as Riker shook his head and shut her door. “If you don't have clothes on by the time we come to say goodnight, you're in trouble!”

“Boring!” Lasey screamed through the door. Riker just smiled and headed into Ryan's room to see Ryan scrambling into his bed and curling up beneath the covers. Once Ryan was settled in, Jeff leaned down and kissed Ryan's forehead, causing Ryan to hum happily. Riker smiled and walked over to kiss Ryan's forehead as well.

“Night, Ry, love you,” Riker said.

“Love you too,” Ryan hummed out in response as he curled up more under his blankets and they quietly walked out of the room.

“Look! Pajamas!” Lasey giggled as she threw open her door as Riker and Jeff reached it.

“Mmh, I'm proud of you,” Riker said as he ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead, causing her to giggle again.

“Make sure you leave your room with them on in the morning,” Jeff told her as he kissed her forehead.

“Kay. Night. Love you,” Lasey said as she flicked her light off.

“Night. Love you too,” Riker and Jeff replied in unison before heading back towards their room.

“So yeah, there are a lot of pictures you should take out of this box,” Macen laughed as Riker shut the bedroom door.

“I don't even want to know,” Jeff breathed as he collapsed face-down onto the bed. Riker just smiled and shook his head as he looked down to see Macen holding a [picture](http://stiles-derpinski.tumblr.com/post/26635799005/jude-araya-crisscharisma-so-hot-oh-god) of he and Jeff having sex while Riker was lying on his back and Jeff was perched on top of his lap, the morning sunlight streaming through the windows.

“You know, Mac, you took most of said inappropriate pictures,” Riker commented as he grabbed the picture and sat down on the bed. Macen chuckled and shrugged in response.

“After I walked in on you guys the first few times I didn't care anymore. Plus, I always had my camera on me and sometimes the lightning was awesome and you guys didn't notice I had come back to the room, so I would just take a picture and then leave,” Macen added.

“Creep,” Jeff chuckled as he peeked up at Macen from his pillow. Macen just smiled and swatted at Jeff's ass before they all laughed and then began searching through the box to pull out all the inappropriate pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayso. I later on decided in my head that Macen would have definitely taken pics of Riker and Jeff in compromising positions. Others would have too, but tbh sometimes Macen would use them as project subjects. Riker and Jeff obviously agreed to it and therefore Macen went through with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, son. That post is back from when tumblr kept tags as you reblogged. LONG TIME AGO


End file.
